


Fire and Stars

by Emyblossom93



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, NaLu is the main couple everyone else is background, One-Shots, Pirate AU, i dont even know man i just adore these two?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyblossom93/pseuds/Emyblossom93
Summary: Collection of NaLu oneshots - various plot-lines, prompts, AU's, and genres. Updated as inspiration comes.1 - High School Prom AU (Tumblr Prompt)2 - Pirate AU





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr story: "my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like "um? idk?" and he goes "well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress?" but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him "hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?" and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers "shit. I forgot to ask u". "([ Vangohing ](http://vangohing.tumblr.com/post/142765511769)) I read it and was like. Yep. NaLu. So here it is.

 

Lucy slammed her head down on the writing table, frustration oozing out of her at every pore. She was trying to work through a particularly tough spell of writer's block so that she could finally finish this novel and get it to Levy, so that she could critique it. But, no matter how she tried to push through it, the words. just wouldn't. come. Ugh.

To her left, Lucy heard her phone start to ring, Alicia Keys letting her know exactly who was bothering her at two o'clock on a Sunday afternoon. Natsu - her best friend since middle school. They'd met when Lucy was lost on her way to class and he'd agreed to stick with her and show her around - only, he hadn't left her side since. Not that she was complaining, Natsu was everything she never knew she needed. Her best friend, confidant, and protector. They were soulmates.

"Well, platonic ones, at least," Lucy sighed. Not for lack of trying on her part, she'd been dropping hints since freshman year and thus far nothing seemed to work. Short of showing up at his place in the middle of the night doing her best Grey impression, Lucy wasn't sure what else to do.

"Hello?" Lucy answered, unsure as to why he was calling her instead of just shooting her a text.

"Yo! Luce!" Natsu's voice was as cheerful as ever, "I've got a quick question for ya. I'm with the guys down at this swanky tux place."

"Swanky?" Lucy asked, side-tracked by that totally not-Natsu word.

"Yeah - swanky. Iron Brains used it for some reason - I'm blaming Levy. But that's not important," She could practically envision him getting flustered with excitement, "I need to know what color tie to get."

"Huh?" That was more confusing that Natsu's new vocabulary. He never asked Lucy for fashion advice. She wasn't sure he even knew what fashion was outside of his ever-present scarf.

Natsu huffed, "What color?"

"For your tie?" Lucy asked, "What do you need a tie for? You think that button-up shirts count as monkey suits."

He huffed again, annoyance coming through now, "For the prom, duh."

"The prom?" Lucy knew exactly what he was talking about. The senior prom was coming up in two weeks and the whole school was abuzz. But, she didn't think Natsu cared about that - he hadn't said a word and had avoided all other formal occasions like the plague. And as far as she knew, he didn't have a date - not for lack of offers.

"Yes, Luce, the prom. Gods, you're such a weirdo. You said you already got your dress, right?"

"Yeah?" It was a slinky blue number with lots of cleavage and a long slit up the leg. A dress to impress, Mira had called it.

"Well, what color is it? The tie's supposed to match, right?"

"Huh?"

"Geez, Luce you're being really slow today. I have to match my tie to your dress. Mira told me so!"

That explained that then, Mira was back to her Cupid ways. Again. And this time she had gone and put ideas in Natsu's head. Again. Lucy would have to explain to Natsu that no, they didn't have to match because they weren't going to prom together. As a couple, at least.

"Oh shit," Natsu cursed, "I forgot to ask you."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Ah, fuck," she could hear laughter in the background and Natsu yelled at someone to shut up, "I was supposed to ask you first."

"Ask me?" Apparently Natsu had reduced her to two word sentences.

"To be my date," Natsu groaned, "I was supposed to be all romantic and shit and ask you out. Ugh, I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are."

"So? Will you? Go to prom? With me?"

"Like a date? Romantically?" Lucy asked, "You know that that means, right?"

"Duh, like holding hands and kissing and stuff. And matching my tie to your dress."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah? Duh," Natsu said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to him, it probably was. The idiot. "You're my best friend. Who else would I ask?"

Lucy didn't know how to respond to that.

"But uh, you're making me nervous now. Stop being weird and answer me, please, Luce."

"Blue," She said, finally. Biting at her bottom lip to keep the smile from taking over her face.

"Huh?"

"My dress," Lucy spit out before she could lose her nerve, "It's blue. Like the sky."

She could hear the smile in Natsu's voice, "Blue it is then. Blue's good."

 


	2. Celestial Navigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate AU wooooo!!
> 
> Also known as Pirate!Natsu goes raiding Lucy's ship for some treasure and finds some ... treasure. ;)

Three months on a boat was a long time, even with the occasional stops at small ports along the way. Lucy was loving every moment of it. She’d passed the time studying the navigational books, applying her knowledge of the celestial bodies and discovering that she was actually pretty good at navigating. It had taken her a little bit to get used to the sextant and charts; but, once she did, she found that she could locate and chart a course very quickly - quicker even than the ship’s own navigator.

He was a skinny man by the name of Mr. Harrison and was missing three fingers on his left hand. Lucy had tried to get that story out of him to no avail. He’d taken Lucy under his wing from the first moment he’d caught her sneaking through his charts and books.

“Good work, Miss Lucy,” he patted her shoulder, “We might yet make a proper navigator out of you yet.”

“I wish,” Lucy smiled. While this trip had been a nice reprieve, she knew once she was back to the shore - and back to her father - she’d probably never be allowed on a ship or near a sextant again.

“Nay,” he argued, “A lass like you belongs on the sea - I’ve never seen someone take as quickly to the water as you.”

Lucy blushed, “You are just trying to sweet talk me into helping you plot course tonight. Besides, as fantastic as that dream might be, I’d never be allowed to be a formal navigator. I’d have to run off first - and then where would I go?”

“To the sea, me lass, to the sea. She takes care of her own.”

“I thought you said I was a ‘star child.’”

“You’re that too,” he chuckled, “And you could always join a crew - create a new nakama.”

“Who would take a runaway girl?” He sent he a look and she knew what he was hinting at, “Pirates? Oh really? Just walk up to one of their ships and ask to join? ‘ _Why hello thar mateys. Ye wouldn’t mind if a wee wench like meself join yer crew of scallywags and buccaneers?_ ’ Do you see how ridiculous I sound?”

“That was a fairly good impression, lass,” he said, “And you might be surprised. Any pirate worth his salt knows the importance of a good navigator.”

“I’m not experienced enough. No good knowing where you are if you don’t know how to avoid the obstacles for where you’re going.”

“You’d learn You’re a quick learner. And that really was a good impression - but, I’d steer clear of buccaneers if I were you - they don’t usually let people speak first, if ye get my drift.”

They were distracted from the conversation by the door opening and one of the crew members barging in, “Mr. Harrison. Pirate spotted off the port. Misses, you’d better get below into your cabin while we handle this.”

“Of course,” Mr. Harrison agreed, “We’ll go now. Come along, Miss Heartfilia.”

He led Lucy out of the room and along the corridor, pausing at a small window to look out across the sea at the attacking pirate boat. Lucy peeked out over his shoulder, “Isn’t that Fairy Tail’s jolly roger?”

Fairy Tail was an up-and-rising pirate crew that had been making a name for itself over the past decade or so. While they were not considered scourges by any means, they were no someone you wanted to mess with by any means. Lucy recognized them by the outline of the fairy on the jolly roger. But, “What’s that red flag for? I’ve never seen it.”

“It means they intend to take no prisoners.”

“They’ll take what they want and leave us to the sea.”

“But this is a civilian ship. There’s no need for such … hostility. We’ve done nothing wrong to them.”

“Not quite,” he admitted, “Heartfilia crews are known for being particularly aggressive toward pirate ships - you know your father’s stance on pirates.”

Lucy nodded, “They belong at the bottom of the ocean. So, what do we do?”

“You’re not scared?”

“Of course I am,” Lucy fisted a hand, “But I’m not going to go without a fight.”

“Your best bet is to stay away from the main fighting and from whatever bounty they’re after - gold, food, medicine. Find somewhere to hide out and once they retreat back across be ready - if they’ve won the ship will be sinking. Find a decent piece of driftwood and climb on. Use the stars to try and stay on a chart line - this is a busy part of the sea. Someone would come by in a day or two.

Lucy nodded, “What about you?”

“I’ll join the fight, I s’pose. It’s been a while but one never quite forgets. Go on now, Lucy, my dear. And stay safe.”

Lucy nodded before taking off to find a decent hiding spot.

* * *

Since this boat was meant for civilians, there was a smaller leisure room that had a few over-sized chairs, a few bookshelves, and some tables. Lucy was currently hiding in the far back corner, behind one of the chairs. She was hoping these pirates would have little interest in any books this room had to offer.

She could hear the noises of the fights above, metal on metal and bodies hitting wood. Lucy shuddered and gripped her weapon tighter - a solid piece of wood that she hoped would make a good melee weapon. Outside, she could hear footsteps running back and forth outside. So far, a few had opened the door but had immediately shut it once they’d seen the contents. She only hoped her luck would hold out. She wasn’t exactly _confident_ in her physical prowess.

“Ah! Found it!” A voice said as the door opened once more, “Was beginning to worry that they wouldn’t have any books. I promised Shrimp I’d pick her up something new.”

“Crap,” Lucy whispered, peeking around the chair as she saw two giant shadows step into the room. Her luck had run out, apparently.

One of the shadows began looking through the room, eyes skimming over the spines of the books, mumbling the names as he went. The other stood there, hands behind his head as he whistled, bored.

“How do you even know what she does and doesn’t have?” The second one asked, “She has at least a million books.”

“I just know, Flame Brain,” the first one shot back, “And she also gave me a title of one she wanted - _Ferrum Flos_. Some love story or something, I dunno.” Lucy knew what book he meant - it was one of her favorites and was currently sitting inside the nightstand of her room.

“Sounds boring.”  
They’d made their way along the wall, towards the corner where Lucy was hiding. She crept to the corner of the chair opposite them, hoping to delay them seeing her as long as possible. Once she realized they weren’t going to just leave, she figured her best bet was to try and get past them and disappear into the ship. Hopefully they’d count her as a loss if the ship went down. At the moment, she was just glad she hadn’t been forced to wear one of her stuffy dresses the entire time. She’d been able to get by with just her plain bodice and petticoat - her father would have a conniption if he saw her.

Lucy seized the moment when her two opponents had their back to her, jumping up and whacking the bigger, dark-haired one with her make-shift weapon before running out the door and into the hallway, ignoring the indignant cry from the two of them.

In her panic, Lucy just let her feet lead the way and her muscle memory led her back to her own sleeping quarters. Running in quickly, she slammed the door behind her and was momentarily relieved no one else was in there.

“Hey!” A fist pounded on the door, “Open up!”

Lucy stepped backwards, away from the door and into the room. While she was grateful there was a solid piece of wood between the two of them, Lucy wasn’t blind to the fact that she had nowhere to run to if he managed to make it inside.

“Just leave her,” another voice said. The same as the ma she’d clobbered.

“I can’t. She’ll be stuck in there when the ship goes down!”

“So? She bashed me over the head.”

“I know!” Lucy wondered why he sounded so excited and proud of that fact, “That’s so awesome. I wanna high five her.”

Her would-be victim grumbled something else under his breath before there was an even louder bang on the door, “Yo, Bunny Girl! Open up, Otherwise Flame Brain here won’t leave and I don’t feel like dragging his ass outta the water.”

Lucy was more than a little confused now. They certainly weren’t acting like leave-no-survivors pirates, “Uh, if it is all the same to you, I think I would rather not.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Shut up Lug Nuts! Look, girl, I’m not leaving ‘til I get a face to face. And trust me, this ship’ll be going down to Davy Jones pretty damn soon.”

“Why? We’ve done nothing wrong. This is a civilian ship with civilians on it.”

“Ha. Wrong there girl. This ship is transporting wartime goods in the cargo bay. Try again.” Obviously the one she’d hit had no love lost for her.

“Not helping Iron Breath. Look, can I at least get yer name?”

“Lucy,” She said, inching closer to the door.

“Cool. Well, look, Luigi--”

“It’s Lucy!” She protested, swinging the door open in her indignation. It only took her a moment to realize her error; but, that was a moment too late. He’d already grabbed a hold of her arm.

“Gotcha, Luce!”

“Lemme go!” She protested, kicking her leg out at him. It connected solid with his hip and he let go of her in response. Taking the few seconds, she slid down the hallway, away from them. The next room over was the captain’s quarters (the only room better furnished than her own.) She flung herself into the room, trying to keep her out of her pursuers’ grasps. She didn’t think they would let her escape a third time.

To her surprise, the room already had one other occupant in it - a tall, red-headed Lady who was currently flipping through the captain’s logs. She wore a dark patch over one eye and had several swords strapped to her body.

“Oh,” she seemed just as surprised to see Lucy as Lucy was to see her, “What are you doing here? There weren’t supposed to be any civilians.”

Before Lucy could answer, the two men from earlier burst in. Lucy screamed and threw herself into the corner, away from all three. She held the wooden post up, sliding it back and forth between the three of them.

“Have you two been chasing her around?” The redhead asked, raising her eyebrow at them.

“She bashed Lug Nuts over the head! It was awesome!”

Lucy took this moment to finally look the second man over. He was taller than her and seemed to go with the less-is-more approach to clothes. He was dressed in a pair of loose pants and a scarf. His skin was tanned, darkened from sun expose. His eyes were dark, though Lucy could see flecks of green in them. His hair was a light shade of pink. Lucy assumed he was the recipient of some sort of prank played on him by either a crew mate or fate - she’d never seen someone with pink hair before.

“Oh did she?” The redhead turned and looked at Lucy, seeming to reevaluate her, “You’re a warrior then?”

“I, uh,” she wasn’t sure how to answer that, “Only by circumstance?”

She nodded, as if that made all the sense in the world, “And what is your name?”

“It’s Luigi! But, I call her Luce.”

Lucy shook her head, “My name is Lucy.”

“Huh? Then why’d you say Luigi earlier?? Weirdo.”

Lucy huffed, “I did no such thing. And you, sir, are quite rude.”

“Pirate,” He shrugged, as if that explained everything, “I’m Natsu, by the way. And this is Erza and Gajeel. We’re Fairy Tail.”

Lucy nodded, “I could tell by the flag. Why are you attacking us?”

“Pirates. It’s kinda in the job description.”

“We need to go,” Erza said, “They’ll be firing the canon soon.”

“Luce’s coming with us!” Natsu announced, smile wide.

“Huh?” All three replied at the same time.

“Luce. She’s coming with us. She’d make a great pirate!”

Erza turned back and seemed to reevaluate her, again, “We’re not supposed to take anyone - Markarov said.”

“Aww, c’mon capt’n,” he protested, “Just look at her. She’s got adventure in her eyes! I bet she’d be tons of fun!”

“We’re here for treasure, not people.”

“She is treasure. Trust me.”

Erza sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance, “Fine, only if she agrees. Gajeel, don’t let him drown,” she turned to Lucy, “Please tell me you have some sort of skill.”

Lucy nodded, “I’m literate and I can sew and I am pretty good with the stars.

Erza nodded, “Sewing is necessary, all pirates learn or go naked. And do you mean you're a navigator?

Lucy nodded, “I’m only just beginning to learn. But, I’m already a pro at constellations. It’s just getting practice.”

Erza nodded, “Navigators are treasures indeed,” She sounded rather fond as she spoke, “We have one on board that you may apprentice with. For now, I’ll go take count.”

That just left Lucy and the two men, “Ah look - Gajeel, right? No hard feelings about the whole hitting thing, right?” She mimed hitting him with the wood, “Ah, and that book you’re looking for is in the dresser of that last room we were in. It’s a first edition, so be careful with it, please.”

“Gihi,” he chuckled, “Definitely no hard feelings, Bunny Girl, you just saved me with the shrimp!” He took off into the hallway.

Which just just left her and Natsu, “I haven’t agreed to join your crew. And I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“My father wouldn’t approve - and he’s waiting for me.”

“You two close, then?”

Lucy shook her head, “Not really. I mean, he waiting 19 months before sending for me.”

“You always do what he says, then?”

Lucy shook her head again, “No, he’d knock me silly if he saw what I was wearing. Or if he knew I was learning navigation. All he wants is for me to marry into a good family and help with the family business.”

“But you don’t want to. So don’t. I wasn’t lying when I said there was adventure in your eyes. Run away. Become a pirate. Be free.”

It all sounded nice, magical even. A grand adventure on the high sea. But still, “Father won’t let me go that easy. He’ll search for me. Slander your name - say you kidnapped me. He’s not a man to trifle with.”

Natsu shrugged, “Sounds fun.”

Lucy huffed, she could tell his boy was a handful and a half, “My last name is Heartfilia. I’m Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia Trading Company.”

“So your dad hates pirates? Cool - talk about real adventure - you’re such a rebel, Luce!”

“I haven’t agreed yet,” Lucy said halfheartedly, but she could feel her resolve wavering. She’d dreamed of running away before - even packed a bag once or twice. But, she’d never taken the first step on that journey - fear of the unknown keeping her trapped.

Natsu laughed and offered his hand to her. A first step. All she had to do was make the connection.

“I can’t promise you safety or food or anything fancy,” Natsu spoke, “But I can promise you you won’t be alone anymore. Fairy Tail, we’re a … nakama. We stick together, no matter what. You just gotta take the leap, Luce. But uh,” the ship rocked slightly as a large cannon hit the side, “Try and decide quick cause we’re kinda in a rush.”

“You promise?” Lucy asked, hand coming up of its own accord.

Natsu nodded, “Nakama and adventure.”

Leap of faith is what he’d called it. The first step is what she called it.

She took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually fun to write? I love pirates, lol. And I got to do a bit of research on this one. Did you know pirates all learned how to sew their own clothes? And they like reeeaaallly liked their booze? Some ships even had a test where a potential pirate had to down some beer to join. Imagine the possibilities. Bah.  
> Honestly, this is my problem with 90% of my one-shots. I always wanna continue them. Ah well, we shall see. ;) 
> 
> I've already got the next one written. Look for that this weekend-ish. It's flufftastic. (that's a word, i swear)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's related characters. Sad face.
> 
> I'm baaaaaaaaaaack. :) Guess who's writing again? Muah. (I'm also starting to beta read again if anyone's looking.) The inspiration has returned bah hah hah. And, of course I started by writing something for a brand new fandom, lol. I've recently really gotten into Fairy Tail and am loving it. NaLu is amazing (but Gajevy has my heart tbh.) I'm working on some outside fics but until those are a little more ironed out, I'll probably only be posting little one shots and drabbles here.
> 
> These will probably only be one-shots, btw. I don't foresee myself extending or continuing any of them. If y'all want to be my guest, tho.
> 
> As for my currently hiatus-ed fics. Not sure when, or if, those will continue. :/ Sorry. My old laptop died so I lost literally all the notes I had on them. bah. So, if they do get continued it'll all be started with an overhaul of what's already written.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Emy


End file.
